1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cephalosporin compounds having antibacterial activity in a wide range including pseudomonas aeruginosa, and more specifically, it relates to cephalosporin derivatives having a (Z)-2-(2-aminothiazole-4-yl)-2-(1,5-dihydroxy-4-pyridone-2-yl) alkoxyiminoacetamido group on the 7-position which have an excellent therapeutic effect against diseases in humans and animals due to pathogens and are useful as medicines and veterinary medicines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cephalosporin antibiotics are widely employed in the treatment of diseases due to pathogenic bacteria, but are hardly satisfactory in view of antibacterial power, antibacterial spectrum, clinical pharmaceutical effect etc.
The present inventors had previously discovered that novel cephalosporin derivatives having a 2-(2-aminothiazole-4-yl)-2-(1,5-dihydroxy-4-pyridone -2-carboxamido)acetamido group on the 7-position have strong activity against a wide range of pathogens in Japanese Patent Application Nos. 60-140989, 61-77893 and 61-77894. These derivatives especially have excellent antibacterial power against Pseudomonas aeruginosa and it is believed that the activity is derived from the 1,5-dihydroxy-4-pyridone-2-carboxamido substituent on the 7-position, and further on this occasion, the study on the 1,5-dihydroxy-4-pyridone structure has been developed and the side-chains on the 7-position have been intensively studied, finally to discover that the novel cephalosporin compounds of the formula (I) have a wide range of antibacterial activity against Gram negative bacteria including Pseudomonas aeruginosa and also have particularly strong activity against various .beta.-lactamase producing bacteria, whereby this invention has been accomplished.